In the end the dead always win
by Carley and Lee forever
Summary: Rated T for swearing. A damaged group trying to survive in the zombie apocalypse,but they face problems on the way. Killing their own group members,keeping secrets,backstabbing and maybe some romance.
**"In the end the dead always win"**

Lacy's POV: (my OC)

I watched Clementine colour,god she reminds me of me when I was younger,she looked over at me,I smiled at her and she smiled sweetly back. A knock at my door startled me,I jumped slightly "come in" I said to then see Lee had walked in "hey Lee,what's up?" I asked "hey Lacy and I wanted to tell you something" Lee said,I nodded "yeah sure go for it" I said "I uh...I was on my way to prison 3 months ago" he said,my eyes winded in shook,him a killer no way "what happen?" I asked "well I came home from work one day,early I saw her there with him" Lee explained "oh I'm sorry" I said,generally feeling bad for him,he is a great guy,who would want to leave him? I thought.

Lee sighed "do you know anything about this flashlight?" He asked,I looked at the busted flashlight he held "no I don't sorry" I said "that's ok,I'all talk to you later" Lee said "ok" I said as I laid down on the bed.

Lee's POV:

I walked back up to the balcony Carley was on "how'd it go?" She asked "it went pretty well,I told everyone but duck and Lilly" I explained "why did you not tell Lilly?" Carley asked "she's got enough to worry about" I said,simply "ok,so...uh" she said awkwardly,I cleared my throat. She then all of a sudden she kissed me on the lips, I kissed her back and she slowly draped her arms around my neck and I held her waist. She backed away realising what she had did "oh my god,I'm so sorry" Carley said nervously "you don't need to apologise" I said,Carley blushed and I smiled at her,she smiled back.

"I'll talk to you later" I said "I'll talk to you later" she said,smiling I smiled back at her,then she blushed,I laughed as I walked away.

Carley's POV:

I can't believe I just did that,he probably doesn't like me,then again he kissed me back,ahhh I'm so confused.

I saw Lee go into Lilly's room "lets just hope he doesn't get yelled at" I said under my breath. A couple minutes later I looked over at the woods across from us and BANDITS oh no,one came up the stairs and threatened to rape me then kill me if I didn't come down, I went down the stairs and someone kicked the back of my legs to get me down.

Lee's POV:

"Who the hells that?!" I asked "oh fuck!" Lilly said "Lilly what are you doing?" I asked "keep them busy" Lilly said going out the window.

I walked out of the room with my hands up,I slowly approached the bandits and the rest of the group "hold up asshole!" A bandit yelled at me "what are you doing here?get the fuck out!" I yelled "ha look at this bastard,all tough" a different bandit said to everyone "what will it take to reach a deal?" I asked "double of what you've been giving us!" The bandit said "ok you've got it!" I said "is that true?" One bandit said "yeah" I said "we better hash out some terms then" a bandit said "I don't like no hash" one said "Shut up or I'll..."A gunshot was heard and the bandit was dead.

Lacy's POV:

1 hour later everyone was in the RV,safe except katjaa's head was split open. Kenny was driving while everyone at the back of the RV was arguing " oh shit,oh shit,oh shit" Ben said with his head in his hands then he put his head up again "I'm sorry" Ben said "everything is fine Ben" Carley said "everything is not fine. We need to figure out how this happened!" Lilly exclaimed "we just lost everything" Lilly said "well we're lucky as shit to have thus RV!"Kenny said "and nobody died" Carley said "Kat's head is split open!" Kenny said "I'm fine!" Katjaa insisted "somebody in here caused this." Lilly said "oh just give it a rest Lilly!" I said.

"Someone was working with them!" Lilly said "calm down back there! That's nuts!" Kenny said "Lee found a bag of supplies outside the wall" Lilly said and everyone turned to Lee "its true" Lee said "so Carley is there anything you want to say?" Lilly said "please" Carley said "we have to get it out of you then" "back off" Carley said "you are in no position to make demands" Lilly said "neither are you" I said "Carley's trustworthy,she's not a traitor Lilly" Lee said "thank you Lee" Carley said "she can fight her own battles,unless there's something going on here that implicates you both?" Lilly said "don't be ridiculous." Carley said " like,look,maybe we should uh,vote or something like that" Ben suggested nervously "vote?!" Lilly asked.

"Just,Look,Carley's a stand up gal and maybe this was all Just a mistake" Ben said "guys,let's just let it go sure it's a fucking dozy but let's not deal with it right now" Lee suggested "yeah let's just not worry about it,its probably just a mistake" I suggested.

Then we hit something "whats going on up there?" Lee asked "shit I think we hit something" Kenny said "is it safe?" Lee asked "should be" Kenny said while everyone got out the RV.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
